


Jason x Brick

by xchosenxelitax



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchosenxelitax/pseuds/xchosenxelitax





	Jason x Brick

"Oh Bricky~" Jason called.

"Yes Jason?" Brick called back.

"Ily Brick ~~_**insert kiss emoji**_~~ " Jason smiled.

"Ily2 <3" Brick responded.


End file.
